custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Classic Sing-Along Time with Barney (SuperMalechi's version)
Classic Sing-Along Time with Barney is a Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in April 2, 1997. This was a homemade home video made by SuperMalechi. This features some home videos made by Thevideotour1. Plot Barney, B.J. and Baby Bop remember fun times from Season 1 and some Backyard Gang episodes. Cast (DON'T EDIT) *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. Songs (DON'T EDIT) #Barney Theme Song #The Family In The Dell (taken from: My Family's Just Right For Me) #BINGO (taken from: My Family's Just Right For Me) #My Family's Just Right For Me (taken from: My Family's Just Right For Me) #Alphabet Soup (taken from: Alphabet Soup) #Just Imagine (taken from: Barney's Makes Different Movies) #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? (taken from: Barney's Makes Different Movies) #That is What it Means to Be a Friend (taken from: Barney's Makes Different Movies) #The Popcorn Song (taken from: Barney's Makes Different Movies) #The Library (taken from: Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney's) #Once Upon a Time (taken from: Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney's) #Senses Song (taken from: Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney's) #Ring Around the Rosie (taken from: Barney's Playtime Activites) #Everyone is Special (taken from: Barney's Playtime Activites) #Boom, Boom, Boom, Ain't Great To Be Crazy? (taken from: Barney's Playtime Activites) #Hello, Hello, Hello (taken from: The Backyard Show) #I've Been Working on the Railroad (taken from: The Backyard Show) #Little Bunny Foo Foo (taken from: The Backyard Show) #For He's a Jolly Good Fellow (taken from: The Backyard Show) #London Town (taken from: Three Wishes) #Teddy Bear (taken from: Three Wishes) #Mr. Kickerbocker (taken from: Three Wishes) #Take Me Out To The Ball Game (taken from: Three Wishes) #Sailing Medley (taken from: Barney's Easy Breezy Day) #The Airplane Song (taken from: Barney's Easy Breezy Day) #Skip to My Lou (taken from: Barney's Easy Breezy Day) #The Land of Make-Believe (taken from: Barney Makes Different Movies) #S' Mores (Taken from: Barney's Campfire Sing-Along) #The Other Day I Met a Bear (Taken from: Barney's Campfire Sing-Along) #Kookaburra (Taken from: Barney's Campfire Sing-Along) #The Fishing Song (taken from: Barney Goes To School) #The Shape Song (taken from: Barney Goes To School) #The Elves' Rap (taken from: Waiting For Santa) #Let's All Do A Little Tapping (taken from: Waiting For Santa) #Jolly Old St. Nicholas (taken from: Waiting For Santa) #We Wish You A Merry Christmas (taken from: Waiting For Santa) #Swinging Up to the Stars (taken from: A Splash Party Please!) #Please and Thank You (taken from: A Splash Party Please!) #Snackin' on Healthy Food (taken from: A Splash Party Please!) #I Used to Be Afraid (taken from The Storm Story) #Try and Try Again (taken from The Storm Story) #I Can Laugh (taken from: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) #The Finger Band (taken from: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) #Our Friend Barney Has a Face (taken from: Hop to It!) #The Clapping Song (taken from: Hop to It!) #The Exercise Song (taken from: Hop to It!) #Move You Body (taken from: Hop to It!) #I Love You Scenes in the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are: #Season 1 Opening Sequence #Season 1 Opening Sequence (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination. And when he's tall that's what we call) #Barney singing "The Popcorn Song" from "Barney Makes Different Movies" (A dinosaur sensation) #Barney, Baby Bop and the Backyard Gang singing "Five Little Butterflies" from "Barney's Easy Breezy Day" #Kathy singing "My Family's Just Right For Me" from "My Family's Just Right For Me!" #BJ arriving through the school classroom (Barney's friends are big and small) #Barney and the kids singing "The Family in the Dell" from "My Family's Just Right For Me" (They come from lots of places) #Barney and the kids singing "The Finger Band" from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (After school they meet to play) #Derek singing "BINGO" from "My Family's Just Right For Me" (And sing with happy faces) #Barney, Baby Bop and the kids singing "The Popcorn Song" from "Barney Makes Different Movies" (Barney shows us lots of things) #Barney, Baby Bop and the kids continuing screaming as the airplane is flying too fast from "Barney's Easy Breezy Day!" (Like how to play pretend) #Derek singing "Alphabet Soup" from "Alphabet Soup" (ABC's) #Barney singing "The Airplane Song" from "Barney's Easy Breezy Day!" (& 123's) #Barney pretending to jump up to the moon during "The Land of Make-Believe" from "Barney Makes Different Movies" (And how to be a friend) #Barney, Baby Bop and the kids singing "Sailing, Sailing" from "Barney's Easy Breezy Day" (Barney comes to play with us) #Barney spinning around while the Backyard Gang getting the rope off him from "Three Wishes" (Whenever we may need him) #Barney hugging BJ during "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend too) #Rainbow fading on Barney's tire-swing (from Season 1-2) (If you just make-believe him) #Season 1 Title Card reading "Classic Sing-Along Time with Barney" Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in the new material for this home video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...", while his voice used in the new material for this home video were also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The BJ costume and his voice used in the new material for this home video were also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Baby Bop costume and her voice used in the new material for this home video were also used in "Fun & Games". *The musical arrangements used in the new material for this home video were also heard in "Barney Safety". *The arrangments for the background music used in the new material for this home video were stock background music from Season 3 episodes/home videos. *Another home video to take place in.the Second Era set, and with the Season 3 Barney, BJ and Baby Bop costumes and voices *Though this was an Season 4 home video, they used the Season 1 intro for the theme song, the opening scene from Season 1 is used, some of the clips from this episode are used, the rainbow scene (from Season 1-2) is used. And the Season 1 title screen says "Classic Sing-Along Time with Barney." In addition, there was a Barney Says segement at the end. This segment uses the Season 1 music at the beginning, the same Season 1 "Barney Says" screen and the same clip from Barney Says segments from Season 1 episodes, with the same Season 1 Barney, and Barney's 1991-1993 voice is heard during the whole segment. And they used the original Season 1 end credits. *Another time which Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen looking in his closet to find a memory book. *Another time which Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after I Love You, BJ and Baby Bop say "bye" to Barney and leave the treehouse. Then Barney says to the viewer(s) "I hope you love these songs. It was lots of fun. And singing is more fun when it's with a friend like you. Thanks for sharing the day, and so many happy memories with me. And remember, I love you." Then he waves and says "Bye". *When BJ says "Hi Barney!" as he enters the gate door (after Barney finds the memory book), the sound clip sounded the same pitch as "Hi everybody!" from Hats Off to BJ!, plus, it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ says "Watch ya' doing?", the sound clip is from "I Can Be a Firefighter", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ yells "Whoa!" as Baby Bop scares him by giggling and staring at him, the sound clip is from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (when Carlos walks past him). *Below the Season 1 opening sequence, two words "HOME VIDEO" are added *The translations to the clips are the same from "Barney Safety". Transcript for the Preview *BJ: I love when we sing songs together. *Announcer: Join Barney, BJ and Baby Bop as they remember fun times from past episodes on my newest Barney Home Video, Classic Sing-Along Time with Barney!, now on home video. *Michael: Dad, I hope you like our show, now we come to the best part! (goes to show the best part) *Announcer: Featuring 48 songs by our favorite purple dinosaur! Don't miss the classic songs, with ou favorites including... *Kids: (singing) For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow. *Barney: (singing) Swimming, swimming, under the deep blue sea. *Announcer: The very special song focusing on everyone... *Barney and The Backyard Gang: (singing) Because you're special, special. Everyone is special. Everyone is in his or her own way. *Announcer: And the beautiful song where we can hear popcorn. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: (singing) Popcorn, is really neat. Fun to make, and fun to eat! *Announcer: So, enjoy the sing-along fun of Classic Sing-Along Time with Barney. Now avaliable on home video from Lyrick Studios. Quotes Quote 1 *(after the music to My Family's Just Right for Me and everyone laughs, it translates back to Barney and BJ) *BJ: Wow! I love families, especially Kathy's family. She was cheered up. *Barney: She sure was, BJ. *BJ: I've got an idea. I'll count to ten. *Barney: Okay, have fun. *BJ: Yeah, Barney. I'll be back. (walks to stump part of the treehouse and starts to count to ten) One, two, three, four, five,... *(Baby Bop enters the gate door and walks to the other side of the stump part of the tree) *BJ: Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. *Baby Bop: Ready or not, here I come! *BJ: I wonder who said that? (Baby Bop looks at him for a second and giggles, and scares him) Whoa! *Baby Bop: (giggles) It's me! *BJ: Sissy! (gives Baby Bop a high-five) I wonder you said that! *Barney: Hi, Baby Bop! *Baby Bop: Hi Barney! Hi BJ! *BJ: Look Barney! It's Sissy!